


His Cat and a White-Haired Man

by lmaoihatemyself



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Crying, Enemies(?) to Lovers, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:29:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28183191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lmaoihatemyself/pseuds/lmaoihatemyself
Summary: Elizabeth 3rd had run away.His beloved cat, his gift from Rika, had left him.MC is irrelevant and unnamed.Contains Spoilers for Jumin's route.
Relationships: Han Jumin/Zen | Ryu Hyun
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

Elizabeth 3rd had run away.  
  
Elizabeth 3rd had run away _from him_.   
  
His beloved cat, his gift from Rika, had left him.   
  
“Jumin…?” The woman from the RFA asked in a timid tone, inching closer to him. “Are you okay?”   
  
Jumin startled and took a step away from the woman. “Call security,” he called out into the hallway. “Then Assistant Kang.” He looked at the woman, who was giving him a worried look. “I ask that you show yourself out. Driver Kim will give you a ride back.”   
  
He then turned sharply and stalked off to his bedroom, leaving the woman behind in the sitting room.   
  
He shut the door behind him and leaned against it heavily, taking a shaky breath.   
  
_Why did she leave?_ _  
_ _  
_ _Did she not like it there anymore?_ _  
_ _  
_ _Did she not like_ him _anymore?_   
  
He heard his phone chime with the familiar sound of the RFA chatroom and opened it. The woman and Zen were there. The woman was explaining to Zen how she had made it to the penthouse and Elizabeth 3rd had vanished.   
  
Jumin watched the conversation for a few long seconds before logging out and turning his phone off. He sighed again and shrugged his suit jacket off before collapsing onto the bed.   
  
He wasn’t sure how many minutes he lay there, just breathing in, out, in, out, but he looked up at the loud ringing that came from his phone.   
  
He could’ve sworn he had turned it off.   
  
He didn’t want to talk to anyone at the moment.   
  
He just wanted to inform Assistant Kang that he would not be coming in for work today and then take a stress nap, but Assistant Kang had her own ringtone, and this was not it.   
  
With a small grunt, Jumin rolled over and fixed his blurry eyes on the screen, trying to decipher the text to see who was calling.   
  
His eyes widened.   
  
_Zen?_   
  
Why would Zen be calling him?   
  
Didn’t he hate Jumin?   
  
With these questions swirling in his head, Jumin answered the call.   
  
“...Hello?”   
  
_“What the hell, asshole? Who takes that long to pick up the phone?”_   
  
“My apologies. Did you need something?”   
  
_“Wh- yeah, otherwise_ I _wouldn’t be calling you, would I?”_   
  
Jumin stayed silent. On the other end, there was a shifting noise.   
  
_“Ah, Jumin?”_ Zen sounded odd. _“Are you… okay?”_   
  
Jumin froze.   
  
_Are you okay?_   
  
No, he certainly wasn’t. He wasn’t _‘okay’_ in the slightest.   
  
_“Jumin?_ Jumin? _Are you there?”_ Zen’s voice, high with… concern? Floated out of the receiver.   
  
“I’m here.”   
  
_“Geez, don’t go all silent like that! I thought you had died!”_   
  
“My apologies.”   
  
_“Ah, well- I was calling to tell you that Jaehee was busy. The new lady was telling me you needed to get a hold of her and that you should pass your message on to someone else. I asked her why_ I _had to do it, but Seven and Yoosung weren’t answering and she was saying you might not have wanted to talk to her again so soon.”_   
  
“...Oh,” Jumin said after a moment.   
  
_“Well? I don’t have all day, you know!”_ Zen sounded hostile again. That was good. That was normal.   
  
“I wished to tell her that I wasn’t coming into the office today. I’ll handle the paperwork buildup tomorrow,” Jumin said in a monotone voice. He just wanted to go to sleep and forget about everything that had happened that morning.   
  
God… it wasn’t even noon. How long had Elizabeth 3rd been out there on her own?   
  
_“What do you mean, jerk?!”_ Zen’s voice snapped him out of his thoughts. _“Are you seriously giving Jaehee more work?! I get you’re sad, but that’s evil!”_   
  
“I’m not going to the office today,” Jumin repeated. “Now if that’s all, I’m going to hang up. Please excuse me.”   
  
_“Wait!”_ Jumin paused at the slightly wild tone. _“Are you okay? You’re acting… weird.”_   
  
Of course, he was acting weird.   
  
The one living creature that knew the most about him, that he cared for more than anyone else, had abandoned him. The absurdity of the question nearly made him want to laugh.   
  
So he did.   
  
“No,” he said after regaining his composure, “Of course not. That is precisely why I am _not going into work today_.”   
  
Without waiting to hear Zen’s reaction, he hung up.   
  
And threw the phone across the room where it smacked the wall and fell to the ground with a soft thump.   
  
He climbed under the sheets and closed his eyes tightly, trying to block out the bad thoughts and become one with the darkness.   
  
It took him nearly an hour to fall asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is from Zen's POV! It'll switch between the two, staying mostly with Jumin for the rest of the fic. This chapter's a bit of a filler, but I'm not sure where I'm going with the plot yet, so... I'm stalling lol
> 
> Sorry for the wait lmao I kind of forgot this existed  
> To anyone who doesn't like chatrooms in fics, here's your warning in advance- there are some emojis mentioned here; if you don't know one, search it up. Sorry for the bluntness, but if you're at the point of reading fics I'm going to assume you know the emojis by now lol  
> Anyway I've started on the next chapter so I'll put it out by the end of the year!! Hopefully

Zen was… confused.   
  
Han Jumin, the Trust Fund Kid, the heartless director, had lost it.   
  
So what, his cat was gone? It was just a cat. He could find it eventually. He was overreacting.   
  
Zen grunted and snatched his phone from the table, logging into the messenger.   
  
-   
**ZEN has entered the chatroom.**   
707- Heyy   
ZEN- Sup.   
707- How’d ur talk with cat mom go?   
707- Did he find Elly?~   
ZEN- Nah. That jerk said he was going to take a nap.   
ZEN-  _ **Angry Emoji** _   
707-  _ **Crying Emoji** _   
707- Ellyyyyyy~ noooo~   
**Yoosung☆ has entered the chatroom.**   
Yoosung☆- What did I miss?   
707- Elly’s still miiiiissingggggg   
707-  _ **Crying Emoji** _   
ZEN- The jerk lost his cat and now he’s sulking.   
ZEN- He’s not going to work today and leaving Jaehee with a bunch of work.   
Yoosung☆-  _ **Crying Emoji** _   
Yoosung☆- I hope Jaehee’s okay with all that work.   
Yoosung☆- Poor Jumin. Is he okay?   
ZEN- Why would I care? He’s a jerk.   
ZEN-  _ **Annoyed Emoji** _   
Yoosung☆- Zen!!!   
Yoosung☆- Jumin loves Elizabeth. You can’t just say that!   
ZEN- Watch me.   
ZEN- He’s an emotionless jerk. He’ll be fine.   
707- Elllyyyyyyyy~   
707-  _ **Crying Emoji** _   
**707 left the chatroom.** **  
** **ZEN left the chatroom.**   
Yoosung☆- Jumin…   
**Yoosung☆ left the chatroom.**   
-   
  
“Tch,” Zen muttered as he stood up and headed for his kitchen. “The dumb trust fund jerk… he’s being a baby.”   
  
He thought back to the call from an hour before, scrunching his perfect brows together. The CEO-in-line seemed… off.   
  
There was something about him that didn’t seem quite right. Maybe it was the way he talked, or the way he had laughed at the end there before hanging up?   
  
Zen frowned.   
  
Han Jumin was a mystery Zen couldn’t seem to solve.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year's!/Eve! if anyone cares about that  
> I added the angst tag (haha oops) so prepare yourself  
> It won't be that bad but- yep, angst
> 
> Enjoy!! or whatever

Jumin hadn’t moved in nearly a day.  
  
It was past midnight when he cracked his eyes open to the dark room, sweat-damp bangs stuck to his forehead, his suit crumpled from being slept in.   
  
He blinked and sat up slowly, eyes adjusting to the darkness and locating his phone at the other end of the room. He got up and trudged over to it, picking it up and unlocking it.   
  
Three missed calls from Assistant Kang, one from Yoosung, and multiple RFA messages. He’d call them back later.   
  
He opened the chatroom and quietly scoffed at Zen’s predictable comments on his character. Simply because he was reasonable enough to keep unnecessary emotions out of his everyday life didn’t mean he was a robot. He, like every other person on this planet, had emotions and feelings that could be hurt. He just didn’t let them affect his outward appearance.   
  
Jumin tossed his phone back on the bed and shrugged off his shirt, changing into more comfortable clothes; this, too, was something Zen would be surprised by. Who would’ve thought Han Jumin would own sweatpants and sweatshirts like a commoner?   
  
He plodded into the kitchen to find something to eat, grabbing a bowl of cereal from the cupboard he kept for emergencies. Sugary carbs in milk were a weakness of his that he didn’t intend to let anyone know about.   
  
Eating the cereal mechanically, he zoned out, staring at the wall. He felt oddly… hollow.   
  
He hadn’t felt this lost since… since Rika died. Perhaps not even then.   
  
When she died, it felt like a punch to the gut. A deep, painful ache that slowly faded until it was barely there. Now, it felt as though a hot knife had been shoved through his chest; burning, throbbing, as though he would turn to ash any second.   
  
He stopped eating, barely noticing when his spoon fell to the half-finished bowl with a soft clatter.   
  
Why didn’t it hurt as much?   
  
Rika was a person; his best friend’s fiancee- Elizabeth 3rd was… only a cat.   
  
Was she though?   
  
Elizabeth 3rd had listened to him, regardless of the topic, the situation, the time. She had been there when he needed someone to comfort him, there when he felt lost. She had been there for him always.   
  
And now… she was gone.   
  
Jumin stood up, leaving the soggy cereal in the kitchen and moved back to the bedroom. Sitting down on the side of the bed, he put his head in his hands and repeated his mantra in his head silently.   
  
_Everything is fine._ _  
_ _  
_ _Everything is fine._ _  
_ _  
_ _Everything is_ **_fine_** _._ _  
_ _  
_ _Don’t let it out._ _  
_ _  
_ _Don’t feel don’t feel don’t feel don’t-_   
  
He felt hollow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The updating schedule is going to get progressively worse as school's starting up again soon, but I'll try to update bi-monthly at the least!
> 
> Kudos and Comments to remind me it's here it you want I mean  
> You don't gotta it'd just be nice


End file.
